1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to the field of cartridge type tape players and recorders. More specifically, the present invention relates to a damage prevention mechanism for such players and recorders.
2. Description of the Prior Art:
In conventional type cartridge tape players/recorders of the type described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,482,792 (incorporated herein by reference), endless loop cartridges may be inserted through a front aperture until the exposed tape comes in contact with the tape head of the player. At that point, the catridge is locked in place and the tape is pulled across the head by interaction of a rotating capstan with a pinch roller in the cartridge.
Misuse of the decks, due to upside down insertion of the cartridges by the operator, may cause head damage or misalignment of the head, with respect to prescribed tracks on the tape. Such head damage or misalignment in turn requires expensive repairs for correction.
Various channels, stops and aperture configurations have been suggested, such as in U.S. Pat. No. 3,650,378, that are intended to prevent ambiguity in the insertion of a cartridge through an aperture. However, such suggestions would require modification of the present cartridge standards agreed upon throughout the industry and would not be applicable to prevent damage by those misused cartridges which meet current standards.